From U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,678 there is known such a tripod joint assembly. On its radial outside, the outer joint part comprises a cylindrical annular seat and two annular beads extending in parallel thereto. The convoluted boot is designed to be rotationally symmetrical and, at the joint end, comprises a cylindrical collar as well as a convoluted portion adjoining same. When the convoluted boot is in a condition where it is slipped on to the outer joint part, the cylindrical collar of the convoluted boot is arranged on the necessarily cylindrical annular seat between the two annular beads, with the annular bead at the boot end engaging a first fold of the convoluted portion.
At their aperture end, solid-formed outer joint parts of tripod joints may comprise a clover-leaf-like cross-section at their outer circumference, i.e. they each comprise three circumferentially distributed raised portions and indented portions copying the tripod arms and rollers of the inner joint part, and thus do not allow rotationally symmetric convoluted boots to be slipped on directly.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,404 it is known, to provide an intermediate element or cover on the open end of the outer joint part of a tripod joint, that is internally adapted to the clover-leaf-like cross-section of the outer joint part and externally adapted to the circular cross section of the end sleeve of the convoluted boot. This intermediate element has to be fixed to, and sealed against, the outer joint part which may cause difficulties. Further, the end sleeve of the convoluted boot has to be fixed to, and sealed against, the intermediate element.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,595 there is disclosed a convoluted boot for tripod joints having a sleeve at the outer joint part end that is cylindrical on the outside to receive a clamp band, and adapted in cross section of the outer joint part on the inside, to provide a sealing connection to the outer joint part. For axial securing purposes, the outer joint part has a discontinuous groove being produced by a turning process and the convoluted boot has discontinuous inner projections engaging the groove. The boot is made as an integral product from a homogeneous material.